callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
U.S. Army Rangers
The United States Army Rangers, or simply Army Rangers, are specialized, elite American special operations forces capable of conducting direct action operations. They are based in Fort Benning, Georgia. The Rangers are a light infantry unit that can deploy rapidly and are trained to be extremely flexible in the special missions they are assigned, specializing in airborne assaults (both by helicopter and parachute). Call of Duty Series Call of Duty 2 in Call of Duty 2.]] The U.S. Army Rangers are the only American soldiers seen in Call of Duty 2 in singleplayer and the American campaign. The playable character is a member of the 2nd Ranger Battalion, Dog Company, named Corporal Bill Taylor. He is under the command of Sgt. Randall. The campaign spans from the first days of the Normandy invasion to the final months of the war. Levels *The Battle of Point du Hoc *Defending the Pointe *The Silo *Approaching Hill 400 *Rangers Lead the Way *The Battle for Hill 400 *Crossing the Rhine Weapons *Thompson *BAR *M1 Garand *M1 Carbine *Springfield M1903 *M1911 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The US Army Rangers are one of six multiplayer factions. They are also one of two playable factions in the game's campaign. They fought in Afghanistan for a while until they were transferred back to the United States to stop a Russian invasion. The Rangers' campaign is lived first through the eyes of Joseph Allen (for the levels "S.S.D.D." and "Team Player") and then James Ramirez for the rest of the US missions. Both are members of 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, and are squad-mates with key characters Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn. The Rangers were under the command of General Shepherd. The Rangers wear Army Combat Uniforms (in Universal Camouflage Pattern) and plate carriers colored in "Ranger Green" instead of the normal UCP patterns. Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1 *SCAR-H *M16A4 Submachine Guns *MP5K *UMP45 Machine Guns *M240 *M249 SAW (Only found mounted in the level "Whiskey Hotel") Shotguns *M1014 *Shotgun (Attachment) *Striker Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR *Intervention *Barrett .50cal Handguns *M9 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum (Used only by Shepherd) *USP .45 Launchers *AT4 *Javelin *Stinger *RPG-7 Grenade Launchers *M203 (Mounted on M4A1, SCAR-H and M16A4) Other *Knife *Riot shield (Only in "Museum") Vehicles *M1A2 Abrams *M2A2 Bradley *M1126 Stryker **"Honey Badger" *M1026 HMMWV *M104 Wolverine **"Bigfoot" *MQ-1 Predator *AH-64 Apache *AH-6/MH-6 Little Bird *UH-60 Blackhawk Members Prominent Members *General Shepherd (K.I.A.) *Private First Class Joseph Allen (K.I.A.) *Corporal Dunn *Sergeant Foley *Private James Ramirez To see The full list of members see - U.S. Army Rangers/Members Multiplayer Maps MW2 Bailout.jpg|Bailout Highrise-promo.jpg|Highrise Skidrow.jpg|Skidrow Terminal.jpg|Terminal Loadscreen mp vacant.jpg|Vacant Invasion.jpg|Invasion Fuel loadscreen.jpg|Fuel Loadscreen mp strike.jpg|Strike Trailer Park.jpg|Trailer Park Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Rangers appear in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 mission "Black Tuesday" alongside Delta Force. They are seen briefly in the beginning of the mission. Rangers are assigned as a Q.R.F. (Quick Reaction Force) for Team Metal in the mission "Bag and Drag". They play a larger role in the mission "Goalpost" where they help Delta Force assault Hamburg to recapture the vice president, are seen in "Scorched Earth", supporting Team Metal with 3 Leopard 2 tanks and can be played as in the Special Ops missions, Negotiator and Special Delivery. Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1 *SCAR-L *M16A4 Handguns *M9 *M1911 *Desert Eagle Grenade Launchers *M203 (Mounted on M4A1 and M16A4) *M320 (Mounted on SCAR-L) *XM25 Vehicles *M1A2 Abrams *Stryker *M1026 HMMWV *AH-64 *MH-6 Little Bird *UH-60 Blackhawk *V-22 Osprey Members Prominent Members *Carter *Kelly *Grant *Naas *Soucy Call of Duty: Black Ops II .]]U.S. Army Rangers appear Call of Duty: Black Ops II. They appear first in the 1989 US invasion of Panama. They are seen fighting in the streets against PDF in "Suffer with Me". When Manuel Noriega escapes from Mason and Woods, he confronts two Rangers, and kills one, before throwing the other down the building. Once Woods and Mason confront and punish him, Rangers that found the one wounded Ranger call in a gunship strike, which Woods, Mason, and Noriega have to escape. In 2025, large numbers of futuristic Army Rangers are seen assisting Commander David Mason in assaulting Cordis Die's base in Haiti during the final mission "Judgement Day". Weapons *Tac-45 (2025) *PDW-57 (2025) *M8A1 (2025) *MK48 (2025) *Colt M16A1 (1989) Vehicles *M113 (1989) *Humvee (1989) *VTOL Warship (2025) Quotes Call of Duty 2 *''"Jerries!"'' *''"Kiss my New York ass!"'' *''"Good thing Hitler cares for the Jerries, we don't give a rat's ass about ya!"'' *''"Here comes Fritz!"'' *''"Holy smokes! Look at them comin'!"'' *''"Here's a gift from Tennessee, Jerry!"'' *''"Hey Fritz! Your sister said to say hi!"'' *''"I have to reload! You two cover me!"'' *''"What's the matter, Fritz? Not used to the enemy shooting back?"'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Quotes *''"Rangers lead the way."'' - Once a Multiplayer Match begins. *''"Tango down!"''- Killed an enemy. *''"Target Neutralized!"'' - Killed an enemy with an explosive. *''"Popping Smoke!"''- When throwing smoke. *''"Frag out!"''- When throwing a Fragmentation grenade. *''"GRENADE!"'' - When an enemy grenade lands near by. *''"Tossing a flashbang!"'' - After throwing a flashbang. *''"Flash out!"'' - After throwing a flashbang. *''"Tossin' stun grenade!"'' - After throwing a stun. *''"Planting Claymore!"'' - After planting a Claymore. *''"Throwing C4!"'' - After throwing/planting C4. *''"Changing Mag!"'' - Reloading. *''"Cover me, I'm reloading!"'' - Reloading. *''"Reloading!"'' - Reloading. *''"Your work is appreciated. Well done."'' - When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *''"That's how it's done. Nice job, Rangers."'' - When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *''"Mission accomplished. Well done."'' - When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *''"Defeated. Don't let this happen again."'' - When the U.S. Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. *''"We're not here to lose. Bring it, Rangers."'' - When the U.S. Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. *''"Mission failed, bring it next time."'' - When the U.S Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. *''" Hardcore Global-Thermo-Nuclear War. "'' - When a match starts playing Hardcore Global-Thermo-Nuclear War. (Only available in modded lobbies.) Gallery Call of Duty 2 File:cod2rangers.png|Rangers in a landing vehicle during the Pointe du Hoc assault. File:Cod2-2-lg.jpg|A Ranger on the beach of Pointe du Hoc A med Rangers hit the beaches.jpg|Rangers storming the beach at Pointe du Hoc COD2 MP.jpg|Rangers fighting in Call of Duty 2's Multiplayer Radioman CoD2.jpg|A Ranger radioman Ranger medic CoD2.jpg|A Ranger medic Defending The Pointe.jpg|Randall and company defend Pointe du Hoc 2nd Ranger Battalion.jpg|The 2nd Ranger Battalion in "Defending the Pointe" Crossing The Rhine.jpg|The 2nd Ranger Battalion in "Crossing the Rhine" Crossing The Rhine2.jpg|The Rangers attack Wallendar, Germany during "Crossing the Rhine" CoD2 Rangers Hill 400.jpg|Rangers charging up Hill 400 Rangers trench battle CoD2.png|Rangers on a trench battle in "Defending the Pointe". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 File:Rangermw2a.jpg|Convoy of Rangers in Afghanistan. File:Rangermw2w.jpg|A Ranger in Washington. File:Rangermw2f.jpg|A Ranger signaling his presence with a flare in Washington. US Army Ranger with M16 ACOG.png|A Ranger in Team Player. Mw2 ranger.jpg|A Ranger in Whiskey Hotel. RangerMP5K.jpg|Ranger with a MP5K. Ranger Convoy Minigun Modern Warfare 2.jpg|Ranger convoy in Afghanistan. Dibujo2.JPG|Ranger with an AT4. ranger1.JPG|Ranger with a M4A1. ranger 2.JPG|Ranger with shotgun equipment. ranger 3.JPG|Ranger with a Riot Shield. Modern-warfare-3-screenshots-2.jpg|Two Rangers in "Of Their Own Accord" Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_2-2.jpg|Rangers returning fire to OpFor in Afghanistan Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Rangerstakingcover.png|Rangers fighting in Hamburg RangersMW3.png|A Ranger taking cover RangersHamburg.png|Rangers and Delta Force battle through Hamburg Mw3 US RANGERS.png|Ranger character models U.S ARMY RANGERS MW3 MODELS.png|A randomly generated character model Trivia *In Call of Duty 2 there is only one Corporal encountered in the 2nd Ranger Battalion, Bill Taylor. *The "victory" and "defeat" themes for the Rangers are different excerpts from the same soundtrack. Both come from the "endrun" portion of the soundtrack for "Whiskey Hotel". *When playing as the Rangers online, the player will sometimes have a GPS, or watch attached to their arm where he can see it. *The player can buy a Ranger uniform for his Xbox Live Avatar for 400 Microsoft points *When playing sudden death game types such as Search and Destroy, when all of the Rangers have been eliminated the ending result says "U.S. Army Eliminated" instead of "Rangers Eliminated." *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, there is a chance that a Ranger's randomly generated name will be "T". *The Rangers of Modern Warfare 3 use different outfits than their counterparts in Modern Warfare 2. *The Briefing for "Black Tuesday" shows that the 75th Rangers are fighting in central Manhattan alongside the 2nd Marine Division. The icon that marks their unit is a reused Modern Warfare 2 icon for the Rangers in multiplayer. *They are the only American faction in the Modern Warfare Trilogy not to have the majority, if not all, of the main characters who belong to the faction killed off. Paul Jackson and his team were killed in a nuclear explosion, and Delta Force lost the majority of Team Metal. *In Black Ops II on the mission "Suffer with Me" the Rangers re-use the names of the Panamanian soldiers in "Time and Fate". Video Video:CoD Modern Warfare 2 Soundtrack - End Credits Ranger's full theme Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions Category:Rangers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Factions